


Nick of the past

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, I think.., Mild Language, POV Outsider, a tiny bit au (but in the past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Brianna spots an old familiar face when visiting her husband at the Navy Yard.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Nick of the past

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO.. this fic is taking what my bf Nick was like in high school and using it for Torres, so this will be a sort of self insert type and using my real experiences..so yikes.
> 
> Honestly I rushed this so it probably sucks and a bunch of you probably won't be interested 😂 
> 
> ALSO SORRY IT'S NOT A 17x14 FIC YET!

Brianna Pearson stepped out of her car and into the Navy Yard parking lot that Tuesday. She came here every Tuesday like clock work to have lunch with her husband who worked in Cybercrimes, it worked out with her job relocating her that day to a building near the Navy Yard.

Two people walked by her but she wasn't paying any attention to them—not until she twisted to grab her phone from her purse and caught a glimpse.

She froze on the spot, eyes studying the man in a tight black shirt that had just tugged the blonde woman next to him closer and pressed a kiss to her lips, the blonde woman smiling sweetly at him, a tinge of pink to her cheeks hinting that it was still new to her. 

Brianna felt frustration bubble as she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place it—not until he said something with a grin that made the woman give him a playful shove, his name coming from her in a slight shout.

 _Nick_ she had said.

And it clicked for her on why he seemed familiar to her. Brianna gaped a little, possibly looking crazy just standing there like she was. It was _Nick Torres_ , the popular playboy from her high school her freshman and sophomore year. Her eyes scanned him quickly, taking in the badge on his belt. 

She guessed people really did change. Not only by the way he was acting in just the seconds she saw with the blonde, but also the smile on his face that didn't hold nothing but genuine happiness, and the fact he was a federal agent of all things. Nick from her high school would never.

* * *

_Walking out of the girls bathroom, fifteen year old Brianna felt like her head was in the clouds. Her last few days almost felt like an out of body experience. First her crush started to notice her which was crazy to her because he was popular while she was nothing but the shy quiet nobody, then said crush asked her out with her not being able to do much but nod her head with a completely red face, and now..now he asked her over to his house after school. Brianna knew what he was hinting at when asking her and she knew it was a dumb idea, but still said yes. Every other girl she knew had done it already or were ready to if given the opportunity, and Brianna knew it was the only way to keep him interested in her—though she had no clue why he was in the first place._

_With her head so far up in the clouds, she almost missed the sound of a group of boys talking. Marcus' voice—her boyfriend's voice—reaching her ears making her stop short before she turned the corner._

_Hearing her name, Brianna stopped to listen not daring to risk peeking around the corner and possibly getting caught._

_She recognized some of the voices as Marcus' friends and at least two older boys—Junior's she thinks. But then she heard a voice that made her heart jump in a way she could never figure out but she guessed stemmed from annoyance he always made her feel. Nicholas Torres or Nick was a popular Junior and known to the whole school, nothing more than your typical douchebag playboy._

_Brianna listened more intently now, she knew Marcus and his friends talked with Nick and his sometimes—as did all the popular kids, but what was this little meeting about?_

_"She really went for it?" She heard Nick say first with a scoffing laugh._

_"Way easier than I thought." Marcus said, Brianna could picture a smirk in place from his tone._

_Her stomach sank before she even got the confirmation they were talking about her._

_"Maybe she ain't even a virgin." One of the other guys scoffed. "Either that or she's desperate."_

_"Please-" Another laughed. "She's a fucking virgin man, either way looks like I'm winning this bet."_

_"I don't think so." Nick's gloating voice reached her ears. "This bet was my idea, if anyone is winning that money it's me."_

_"Hey I'm the one that has to fuck her, I better get a cut out of it no matter who fucking wins."_

_Brianna covered her mouth to muffle her crying at Marcus' words as they cut right through her heart, she should have known...she should've known—_

_"Not like it's some fucking chore Marcus." She squeezed her eyes shut at Nick's voice. "If it wasn't for that crush she has on you I'd do it myself."_

_One of them made a disgusted noise, and the idea of him actually being grossed out by her made her insecurities shove themselves to the front only making the tears fall harder. "You'd really wanna touch that? She ain't even hot man, just some nerdy freak."_

_"Shut the fuck up Kyle." Nick snapped at him._

_"She's all yours when I'm done with her Nick." Marcus told him with a cold sounding laugh.  
_

_Brianna heard enough. She stumbled back towards the bathroom right as her sobs broke free. She felt ashamed of herself, completely humiliated, and as if the words were enough to make her feel violated.  
_

_She was all part of some disgusting bet, a joke. She thought for once maybe someone actually did like her, but Marcus never did. Brianna stared at her red tear stained face in the mirror, her glasses dirty from her tears that she practically ripped off her face. Sniffling she splashed water on herself but the tears didn't want to stop. Their words were too busy repeating in her head.  
_

  
_"Did you hear?!"_

_Brianna raised an eyebrow at Shannon who was practically on the edge of her seat. Tiffany beside her rolled her eyes but seemed just as interested._

_"Let me guess..another Nick story?" She asked her two best friends, dropping down into the extra seat. They loved gossip, and there was always some new rumor where Nick Torres was concerned._

_"Remember how he'd been trying to get with Marisol the principal's daughter?" Shannon leaned in to whisper._

_Now it was her who rolled her eyes, she didn't see a point in whispering—the whole school probably knew about it at this point. Nick wasn't exactly subtle with his long line of pursuits._

_"They got out of his car this morning looking a little rough." Shannon gave a pointed 'if you know what I mean' look._

_Brianna scoffed. "Figures, sometimes I swear we're the only ones that haven't fallen into his trap."_

_"His trap?" Tiffany said with an amused snort._

_"I mean-" Shannon cringed back away from her. "He is pretty hot so I can see why he gets all these girls easily-"_

_Brianna scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Yeah but to willingly sleep with a guy who has god knows what?"_

_One of her friends choked on her spit laughing, and the other had to cover her mouth to not laugh too loudly._

_Their laughter only getting worse when Nick walked by right at that moment with Marisol under his arm, her hand in his back pocket grabbing his ass._

_Brianna fake gagged making her friends restraint snap. She had to cover her own mouth as Nick looked over at where the loud laughing was coming from._

_She ignored the way his eyes studied her for a second as if trying to figure out where he remembered her. It sent an uncomfortable anxious feeling through her as memories of that horrible bet she was a part of last year tried coming to the surface. He seemed to have forgotten it was her, and she hoped to god it always stayed that way._

_Brianna breathed a sigh of relief when Marisol distracted him by practically crawling into his lap—gross. This was a school for fucks sake, not his playboy mansion even if he certainly acted like it._

  
_Standing in front of the bulletin board, Brianna sighed. Every year the school took a trip to the same beach, and every year she dreaded it. It was next week according to the paper tacked up that seemed to taunt her._

_She was just about to turn away when someone knocked into her, not enough to make her stumble but enough to make her arm feel it._

_"Sorry."_

_Brianna didn't have to look to know who it was, that smug sounding tone from just a simple word was enough. Glancing behind her, Brianna saw him grab a girl she knew as Klara who was standing with his friends. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her, his friends hollering and whistling obnoxiously._

_She cringed at the disgusting sight but rolled her eyes, quickly moving away. It was nothing new, Nick never had a problem with excessive PDA._

* * *

  
Shaking herself from the memories of years ago, Brianna watched curiously as Nick threw his arm around the woman she realized was also a federal agent, looking at her with a soft smile when she returned his hold by wrapping her own around him. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he said to the blonde next, Brianna had witnessed the words coming plenty of times from her husband over the years to lip read it. 

Nick had said 'I love you' to her. And that right there was the biggest confirmation to Brianna that he changed as the Nick she remembered would have sooner chopped off his own hand then say it back then. 

Brianna smiled and turned away from them, catching the beginning of a sweet kiss. 

She may have despised him in school, but she was glad he seemed to change for the better unlike the other guys from high school she caught glimpses of on social media over the years, and was obviously happy. Brianna's pace quickened—she had a sudden strong desire to see her husband.

* * *

  
"Okay I'm serious Ellie!" Nick laughed, tightening his hold around her shoulders to pull her flush against his side. "What'd you want for lunch?"

"I was being serious!" Ellie huffed.

"Babe.." He shook his head fondly. "We can't go to your favorite burger place, taco bell, _and_ get pizza from Santoro's."

"Sure we can! You just have to drive a little faster-"

"Ellie tell your stomach to shut up." Nick teased, making Ellie give his stomach a backhand smack. "Gibbs will glare at us the rest of the day if we're back late, and we're already on thin ice with him."

Ellie groaned mixed with a whine. "But I want all of it!"

"Okay fine, how about we go to one place now and after work we'll grab the rest to eat."

Perking up instantly, Ellie grinned at him. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes..but I don't have any objections to hearing it again."

Ellie threw her head back and laughed, eyes shining as she looked at him—a look he returned. 


End file.
